Doctor Harryhausen Hoshi?
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Hoshi looks for something to do around the mansion, but when Donkey Kong, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Ness interact with him, the purple intelligent dinosaur reveals his true name. One shot.


**Doctor Harryhausen Hoshi?**

By **Yoshizilla**

P.S. This is a one-shot fanfic. Sue me.

----------

Dr. Hoshi was in the attic, looking for one of his old Science Weekly magazines. He was just in the process of looking up his old archived magazines.

"Let's see...1941...1954...1963...1977...1982...1990...2005...Ugh! I can't find anything good in here!" Dr. Hoshi growled as he pulled his hand out of the box that contained the old magazines. He sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to go and do something else..." He went upstairs and left the attic.

----------

Upstairs was Donkey Kong, who was holding a pizza box for no reason. "Hey, did anyone order pizza?"

Dr. Hoshi gave Donkey Kong a blank look. "Donkey Kong...why do you have a pizza box on your hand?"

Donkey Kong scratched his head in confusion. "I don't know...some guy just called for pizza, and I had to do the job."

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Weren't you going to hang out with Pikachu today?"

Donkey Kong stared blankly at Dr. Hoshi, and laughed. "You're funny, Harryhausen."

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Wha...? How did you know my first name?"

Donkey Kong chuckled. "It's on your lab coat."

Dr. Hoshi looked down to see a nametag on his white lab coat, which read, "Doctor Harryhausen Hoshi".

"Oh..." Dr. Hoshi said in disbelief, slapping his forehead. "God, how could I forget about that name tag?"

Donkey Kong shrugged. "Beats me. Now, if you excuse me, I must deliver this pizza." He walked off, carrying the pizza box.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "All right, get it together, Harryhausen. What to do now...?" He started thinking to himself.

----------

A few minutes later, Ness ran up to the purple intelligent Yoshisaurus with a bag of popcorn. "Dr. Hoshi, Dr. Hoshi! We're doing movie night, and it'll be great if you-"

"That's nice, Ness," Dr. Hoshi said, still pondering, "But I have other things in mind."

Ness scratched his head. "Like...?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Like suing Nintendo for not paying me 23, that's what!"

Ness lowered his head. "Ooh..."

"D'OH!" Pikachu cried, as he fell down the stairs and bumped into both Ness and Dr. Hoshi.

"AUGH!" Dr. Hoshi and Ness screamed in pain, as the three characters crashed into the wall.

Pikachu, a bit dizzy, shook his head and looked at the nametag on Dr. Hoshi's lab coat. "Harryhausen?" He asked, "Who the heck is Harryhausen?"

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "If you must know, Harryhausen is my first name."

Ness and Pikachu gasped, then looked at each other, and then back at Dr. Hoshi. "Say it ain't so, doc!"

Dr. Hoshi got up and cleaned his white lab coat. "I'm afraid it's so, boys. After all, living for 170 years isn't that easy, especially for a species such as myself."

Peppy Ankylosaurus, overhearing the commotion, walked over to Dr. Hoshi, with a slice of lettuce on his hands. "Hey, what's up, doc?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at Peppy. "Nothing much, except that Ness and Pikachu know my first name."

Peppy nodded. "Wow. And what is it?"

"Harryhausen," Dr. Hoshi said.

Peppy jumped up in surprise. "Harryhausen? That's the same name as the famous stop-motion master, Ray Harryhausen! You must be lucky!"

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "Lucky for what, may I ask? I don't see having a full name with Harryhausen in it is bad."

"Not that," Peppy said, "It's possible that YOU can be a stop-motion master!"

Dr. Hoshi stared blankly at Peppy for a few minutes.

"Peppy, I'm a SCIENTIST. Science is in my department, not stop motion." He said, walking off, still thinking what to do.

Peppy shrugged. "Hmph. Whatever." He left for the other direction, eating his delicious, juicy lettuce (I bet you folks reading this are getting hungry, huh? Lol).

Ness looked at Pikachu. "Now what?"

Pikachu blinked, and then he took out a Frisbee. "Let's play with my new yellow Frisbee!"

"YAAAAY!" Ness cheered, as the two Smashers went outside to play with the Frisbee.

----------

Meanwhile, somewhere briefly...

"Hello?" Popo called from his phone, "Where's the pizza? It should have been here an hour ago!"

"Sorry," The Pizza operator on the other side of the phone line said, "But we have sent the pizza to your place several minutes ago. You should have recieved it by now."

Popo fumed. "Yeah? Well...I want my money back!" He slammed the phone, and pouted until a mysterious red hat appeared out of nowhere and devoured Popo.

----------

The End


End file.
